


Ninja

by MissCactus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Ninja Yuri, Tired & Sleepy Victor, Yep yep
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Yuri était un ninja.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème "Allumer". Au final ce thème est plutôt secondaire et je sais pas trop pourquoi je suis partie sur un Yuri ninja... Mais le concept me plait bien !

Yuri était un ninja.

Fini les patins, les costumes à paillettes, il se fondait dans l'obscurité et se déplaçait sans le moindre bruit. Cela faisait des jours qu'il analysait cette pièce, sa disposition, les objets au sol, les objets pouvant potentiellement bouger pendant son absence. Il avait tout retenu, visualisait tout dans le noir, il était imbattable.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et attendit quelques secondes pour être sûr que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Parfait, sa mission pouvait commencer.

Il se souvenait de l'endroit où il y avait ce livre, laissé à l'abandon depuis quelques jours. Et cet autre ouvrage qui devait être au pied du lit maintenant, étant donne que son propriétaire était en pleine lecture. A cet endroit il y avait généralement un T-shirt qu'il mettrait à laver le lendemain, ou un pantalon qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir mis.

Dans cette obscurité il ne voyait rien mais sentait tout. Peut-être était-ce finalement un slip... ? Ce ne serait pas très étonnant non plus.

Il captait le moindre mouvement, le moindre son, il évitait les objets qui traînaient avec une telle discrétion qu'il se demandait d'où lui venait ce talent. Qui sait, peut-être était-ce naturel ?

Qui avait besoin d'allumer une quelconque lumière lorsqu'on était un ninja né ? Pff, les humains normaux étaient si faibles face à lui, face à son aisance et à sa discré-

Ah, il n'avait pas vu ce fil qui traînait par contre. C'était un nouvel élément du décor qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte.

Yuri se cassa royalement la figure, attrapant au passage la couverture du lit pour essayer de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Manque de chance, il ne fit que l'entraîner dans sa chute, réveillant au passage la personne endormie à l'intérieur.

« Yuri... ? » Marmonna une voix endormie qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien avant que la lumière ne s'allume sur un Viktor à moitié réveillé. Ce dernier secoua la tête en voyant le pétrin dans lequel s'était fourré le brun, pendant que celui-ci rougissait en voyant que oui, le russe dormait bien nu. Il ne savait même pas que dans la vraie vie il y avait des personnes qui dormaient nues.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça, toutes les nuits. » Continua son coach. « Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas juste « oui » quand je te demande si tu veux qu'on dorme ensemble ? »

A ces mots, Yuri rougit de honte en baissant les yeux. Viktor sourit doucement et lui fit signe de monter sur le lit avec lui. Une fois le japonais à ses côtés, il l'enlaça et éteignit la lumière avant d'embrasser son front.

« Bonne nuit, monsieur le ninja. » Se moqua-t-il en ignorant le grognement gêné du plus jeune.


End file.
